Remembering the Fallen: Total Drama Holocaust
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: It's 1942. World War 2 is under way. For Courtney Polvikous, life is a challenge for survival. To be a Jew, is to be an enmey to the Nazi Germany. When she is captured she meet's Duncan Reidsker, a Jew under cover as a guard. Will they escape alive?
1. Capture

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Courtney's Pov

"**RUN!"** Geoff shouted at me.

"**I can't!"** I shout back. "**My leg hurts!"**

"**We have to go with out her!"** Bridgette shouts.

"**But we can't!" **Geoff tells her.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" The S.S man shouts.

"**Run!"** Bridgette shout's pulling him. They then disappeared into the woods. At least they got away.

"Here we are…" the soldier says finding me. "Your coming with me." He says to me.

They shove me into there army car.

My name is Courtney Polvikous. I am a Jew living in Nazi Germany in 1942. Yes, I know, it is an American name, but my dad said it was just right. Well, he said that when he was alive. My town of Los became a Ghetto, a place where they lock us up and leave us there to die. Geoff, Bridgette, and I escaped, and then were being hunted down. I was caught. I know where were going next. A conservation camp. I don't know what I'd do there, but something tells me it's bad. I'm 16, on my own, and am ready to die. I really am. How ever, I'm not going with out a fight. I heard the car's engine stop. It released some gases into the air? _Would this be the last time I'd smell it?_ I put the thought aside, and got ready to get out.

"Get out Jew!" the guard shouted at me, pulling me out of the car by my hair.

"**Bastard!"** I shouted at him in Yiddish.

Yiddish (the old version of Hebrew) was "our" secret language. I knew German though, so if I ever needed to talk my way out of a situation.

"What did you say?" he asked putting his lips on my neck. Slowly, starting to kiss it…

"Appreciate it…" he said teasing me "I'm treating you just like a…"

"Commander!" a fat man said running up to him. "Don't treat are guests that way."

"Yes sir!" he said shouting to him. He then put his arms around me.

"Didn't you hear him?" I asked, knowing if I revolted I'd be shot.

"**I'm one of you…" **he said in my ear. **"And I'll let that comment slip bye…"**

"**How are you?" **I asked.

"**My name is Duncan…" **he starts **"Duncan Reidsker… princess."**

"**Where am I?" **I ask.

"**Sheino Camp. Otherwise known as the Devil's Arithmetic."**

"**I have a question?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**If I told them you were a Jew… what would happen."**

"**You'd become that." **He said pointing to the smoke coming out of the building. **"Were not alone. There are many other guards. Meet us on Wednesday. You'll learn more later."**

He then walked away, talking to some other guards.

"Follow me…" the other guard says taking out his walking stick.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	2. Captive

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Courtney's Pov

The guard shoved me into a wall and then told another guard to bring a flashlight. The examined me quickly and then quickly asked me "How old are you?"

"16." I replied.

He then forced me into a line of all young girl's, between 10 to about 30… there was a second line. Pregnant women, elderly, and young. Where are they going? The guards quickly made us go into small room, dark, and with one dim light.

A Asian looking women made her way into the room.

"Hello worthless trash." She said spitting at the ground. "My name is Heather. You will call me Commander Heather. You are here for one thing, and one thing only; to work. If you do, I'll let you live. You don't… well, you will become smoke. Understand?"

"YES COMMANDER!" The girl's yelled as if it was orderly.

"Good…" she said, and all the other guards said leaving.

"Now… strip down to bare naked ness. You are going to take a shower.

"In front of each other?" One of the girl's asked. She had died hair, and looked kind of weird.

"Yes weird Jew girl. What are you dumb?" she asked.

She just starred at the ground and started taking off her stalkings. I hadn't realized how dirty my clothes were. As I took my shirt of, dirt feel all over the place.

"Dirty Jew…" Heather said looking at me.

I then took of my bra, pants, and skirt. I was bare naked.

"This is so uncomftarble…" two of the girl's moaned over at the side.

They were hugging each other (yes, this is the moment you perv's have been waiting for). They had the same hair style, one looking a little fatter then the other. All the sudden the male guards came back in.

"PERVERT!" some of the girl's shouted.

I bent over at the waist, my hair covering my breasts, and my hand covering my groin area. All the younger girls screamed. The older covered them self. The oldest didn't do anything.

"MOVE, MOVE!" they shouted at us.

They headed us to a room with shower heads.

Geoff's Pov

"Do you think she was captured?" Bridgette asks me

"Well duh! Did you see them back there."

It had been three hours and we had hid in a hollow tree.

"It's me and you now…" I said, putting my hand threw her hair.

"Geoff…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Trent's Pov

"So did you see the new prisoners?" Justin asks hanging around his servent, Beth.

"Yep." Duncan said.

"Well, the blond one with the huge boobs is hot…" Tyler says drooling.

"You mean Lindsay?" I ask. "She's not a prisoner. She's Heather's best friend."

"Oh…" Tyler says said.

"Sorry dude." Duncan says patting him on the back.

"Why don't we check are selves in for shower duite?" Justin says laughing.

"I could get some of that action…" Duncan says smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	3. Promotion

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Harold's Pov

Oh yes, another day at the 31st Battalion , Led by Lt. Colonel Leshawna Morvorey. It included me, Ezekiel, D.J., Izzy, Owen, Noah and Eva. I was in love with Leshawna, but with her being black, and me white, she had more chances falling for D.J. then me. Ezekiel and D.J are Capitan's, the next best rank. How ever Ezekiel might get de promoted and here's why:

"I don't get it, shouldn't we be Major's, not Leshawna?" Ezekiel asked DJ.

"Well she is a sniper though…" D.J.

"AND IF YOU SAY ONE MORE RACIST COMMENT I'm SNIPING YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" Leshawna yelled over hearing it.

Izzy was are insane cook, giving us slightly edible meals. At least it was better then what Chef Hatchet gave us, or what ever his real name was. Owen is are Warrant Officer, Level 4, and will soon become level 5, a master, in a few days. Rumor is Izzy and him go to first base after the have 50 hot dogs. Yuck. Then next is Noah, are doctor, and "brainiac".

"So that's why I think that I should get promoted." I said to him that night over dinner.

"Please, you just started. Your lucky your not a Private right now. Enjoy that you're a Staff Sergent and not one of the other front men."

"Yeah chicken." Eva said over hearing this. She was are most powerful Lieutenant in are whole Battalion, and had the most attitude.

Me? I'm just a Staff Sergent. I'm not that important, and I don't even fight. We had about 700 people, but most were Privates. These people are my best friends, and only friends in life. I wouldn't be able to do anything in life with out them.

"Gear up." D.J. shouted at the soldiers.

We were on the border of Russia, and that meant there was going to be some big fight tonite.

"Later D'J." I told him as I got up "I'm going to sleep."

"Where are you going soldier?" He said giving me a bag. "Your going into the battle… **Lieutenant.**

Me? Finally! It was time to prove my self on the battle field!

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	4. Proposition

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Lindsay's Pov

"Oh my god Heather! This is amazing!" I tell her as we walk down the hall way.

"I know, and there all under my control." Heather says walking through a huge hall way. "Let you meet my best men and personal body guards."

"Are any of them hot?" I ask.

"Lindsay…" she says mad.

"Sorry." I say back.

"STAFF!" she shouts. "ASSEMBLE!"

4 body guards run in.

I see a punk with peircings, a mystery black haired kid, a hunk, and then there's the one I can't keep my eyes off of….

"Who's that?" I ask Heather pointing to him.

"That's Tyler."

Courtney's Pov

The water was refreshing. It felt good going down my back. I was starting to meet people. For example Katie and Sadie, and Gwen. We had all been talking for a while. We weren't embaraced around each other. I'm closer to Gwen though, Katie and Sadie aren't exactly… smart.

The showers turned off and the guards ran back in.

"MOVE!" on of them shouts.

We all move into another room with piles of clothes. They were all dirty and disgusting. I picked a little brown dress.

"Well that looks cute… for what it's worth." Katie says picking up some brown pants.

"Thanks?" I ask.

After picking out my clothes, we all were huddled into a room, and low and behold is the other soldier who captured me.

"Next, aye." He says with an accent.

"That's me." I say sitting down in the chair next to him. All the sudden he takes out a pen like contraption. He starts using it on my arm.

"OW!" I scream.

When I look at my arm, I see several digits on it. J13467.

"What ever you old name was, for get it. In this world your number is your name. That's the law here."

I'm about to leave when he stops me.

"My name is Ezekiel. And bye the way, shalom."

I hesitated and look back. He raised his head and when I saw his face, I noticed the scare on it… just like my brothers.

"**Duncan has already contacted you. You were chosen by god to help us. If you see anyone else who deserves to get out of here, tell me."**

"**What's going on?" I ask.**

"**Shh…."**

I leave getting ready for my exciting first day ahead of me.

"BAM!"

There is a gun shot in the distance

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	5. Man Slaughter

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Gwen's Pov

We were all escorted to our room. Because we were new, we got a day to relax (more like cooped up in are crappy little room) and got to meet the people we'd be working with the rest of are life (wonder how long that will be).

"**What was that gun shot from?" I ask.**

"**Rebellion?" Courtney answers.**

"**Could be the Russians." Katie says.**

"SILENCE!" the guard yells who is taking us to our room. Hey then looks at Katie. "Your pretty cute… I'll have the other guard escort you to me quarters tonight."

"And what if I refuse?" she asks.

"I'll kill you." He says.

He then locks us all up in one room.

"Enjoy your stay!" he shouts. "By the way name's Justin!"

All are arms hurt from the tattoos, but now Katie was crying.

"It's ok…" Sadie says comforting her.

"OK? That guys going to rape me if I'm lucky!" Katie said crying harder.

"We have to help them."Courtney says.

"Bye what?"

Courtney's Pov

"**Ok well some of the guards said there Jewish… I only know two for sure." I say to Gwen.**

"**How can we trust them?" Gwen asks.**

"**We have no choice." I say.**

Duncan, Ezekiel, and more, my destiny is in your hands.

Beth's Pov

DAMN HIM! DAMN JUSTIN! He said I'd be treated with respect, and I'm not even fucking Jewish! Just because I don't think that killing people because there difrent is right, my life long friend makes me his slave? Me Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Noah enter the room.

"Ok we need a new strategy." Trent says. "We still haven't been able to kill Heather."

"I thought the bomb in the pillow trick would work…" Tyler says back.

We were all part of a rebellion to help the captives. All of us, excluding me, are Jewish, undercover.

"What do we do?" Noah asks. "I'm out of plans."

"Well…" Duncan starts. "We get some outside help."

"Out side?" I ask.

"More like inside…" Trent says looking at him.

Geoff's Pov

We had been walking for… how many miles? I don't care anymore. We have to find are…

"**Bridgete? Geoff?" the familiar voice asks.**

"**It's us!" Bridgete shouts.**

We walked into the entrance of the underground city.

We were met by are good friend; Chris.

"**Are you guys ok? What happened?" Chris asks.**

"**Well…" Geoff starts. "We couldn't rob the place."**

"**We still have a surplus so don't worry. Where's Courtney?" he asks.**

"**She's been captured." Bridgete says back.**

Heather's Pov

"What was the gun shot Heather?" Lindsay asks.

"Another useless Jew." I respond.

"Oh…"

Leshawna's Pov

"Where is string bean?" I ask entering my tent.

"He's put in battle, with Eva." D.J. says. "You promoted him. Remember?"

"Right…" I say.

I hear a shout.

"HAROLD'S DOWN! REPEAT HAROLD'S DOWN!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	6. Man Up

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Geoff's Pov

"**Do we have any idea where Courtney could be?"** Chris asks.

"**No, not at all. Some Germans came out of no where and took her." **I tell him.

"**That's it, this is our only option."** Chris says.

"**What is?"** Bridgete asks.

"**We attack those pieces of shit head on."** Chris says with blood shot eyes.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Were taking over the concentration camp. Tonight."**

Trent's Pov

"Men, I am asking you to go touring around again. Trent, Tyler, Duncan, and the others, bring a good name to this country."

"YES MAM!" We all shout in order.

We take are military addition car and start driving through the forest. About ten minutes later we arrive at are destination.

"**We are here!"** I shout.

I young looking man and two teenagers come out.

"**Nice to see you again Chris."** I say.

"**Pleasures all mine Trent." **Chris says.

Then the two teenagers stared at Duncan.

"**THAT'S HIM!"** they shout. **"HE TOOK COURTNEY!"**

"**What?"** Chris asks.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	7. Doughts

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Duncan's Pov

"**Courtney…"** I said pondering.

"**Hey." **Trent said. **"Give him some slack dude, were part of the army. Under cover or not we still have to act as if we are. If we don't, not only will we die, but thousands will too."**

"**Thousands already have…"** Bridgete says.

"**Courtney!"** I say remembering at last. **"'Bout this tall, brown hair, kind of hot, can tear you limb from limb, not a grizzly bear?"**

"**That's her!"** Geoff says. **"Is she alive?"**

"**Yeah."** I say. **"Not in the best condition, but she's better of then others, with all her limbs still intact."**

"**Great to know…" **Bridgete says.

"**So now that we have that out of the way"** Chris says. "What about are plan?"

"**Were postponing it two weeks, when Justin is out of town."** Tyler says.

"**Ok then."** Chris says. "**I think we have this covered."**

"**You told all your men about that your cancelling it, right?" **Geoff asks.

"**Yeah." **I say. **"That was going to be Beth's job. She see's everyone this shift."**

"**Except…" **Duncan starts.

Courtney's Pov

"Good night." I say to everyone. I sleep threw the night peacefully… sort of, not really. I had a dream of me, Chris, Geoff, Bridgete when we were little kids. Then I remember the heart break I had when I learned that we had to move when I was a little younger. But… that was then.

I wake up around… 3? I don't know time anymore. I see Katie sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" Gwen asks. "Did they come for you?"

"No." Katie says. "Thank you god."

"I just wish God could get us out of here…" Sadie says. Then the alarm goes off.

Some guards rush into are sale and drag us outside.

"What's going on?" Gwen asks.

"I don't want to become extinct!" I shout.

"SHUT UP!" The guard shouts. "Were going to show you what happens to traitors."

Were shoved out side into the freezing night air to see Heather standing on a chair, with a man with a bag on his head below. He was beat up very badly.

"Were about to show you what happens when you don't comply." She says taking off the bag.

"Isn't that…" Gwen asks.

"EZEKIEL!" I shout.

Leshawna Pov

They bring back Harold's body on a stretcher.

"Thank god he's alive…" I say.

"Yep" Harold says. "That makes two of us. Killed three Germens before I went down."

"Now I think your imagining things baby." I say. I go up to D.J.

"How many did he kill?" I ask excepting the answer zero.

"7." DJ answers. "Dude is a soldier at heart, and at war fare. We found a replacement for him while he's injured.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"Shot to the arm. Nothing serious." DJ answers.

"The new recruit?"

"Cody Roples. He's German, but, he's trying to save his best friend. Her name is Gwen.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	8. Dread

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Cody's Pov

My name is Cody. Born in Russia, now living in Germany as a restaurant owner… or was. I'm not Jewish, but my best friend was. Her name was Gwen. Even though I never had the chance to tell her, I was in love with her. Yes, she was different, and rude, but I didn't care. She meant the world to me. Then one day, she was gone. I reported her to the officials, but they said she had moved away. Then I found out she was captured. I ran away from Germany, and ended up running away to this American Camp. I would hope fully get in.

"How can we trust him?" a loud female voice shouted.

"Well… he ran away. His best friend was captured, and he was in the Russian Army before moving to Germany." The tough yet nice voice said. "I think we can trust him."

"Are you sure D.J.?"

"I'm sure Leshawna."

"Fine… send him in…"

I was then escorted in.

"Your now in the American Army. Make us proud." She said giving me my gear.

I'm coming Gwen, I promise.

Gwen's Pov

"EZEKIEL!" Courtney cried.

"Wait… didn't he tattoo us?" Sadie asks.

"You know him?" Katie asked.

"Well no…" Courtney says recoiling. "But him, and this Duncan guy, are part of a cue to take down Heather."

"Well then what happened to the plan?" I ask.

No response.

"Now watch and learn Jew and every other types of scum!" Heather shouted as the soldiers cheered."

The soldiers pushed Ezekiel against a wall, and then cocked there guns.

"On my mark!" Another guard yelled. "Aim… FIRE!"

I looked away, as the sound of gun fire was heard. Then there was an explosion, and everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	9. Killing

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Courtney's Pov

I woke up lying on my bed. I had no idea what was happening. I don't remember going to sleep… Ezekiel. NO! Don't tell me he's dead! If he is I'll have nothing to live forward to. I don't trust Duncan… at all.

"She's awake!" Gwen shouts.

"AGHH!" I shout in fear. "Don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry…" Gwen says. "After what happened they said they wouldn't give anyone but the soldiers medical attention… and I didn't know if you like had a heart attack or something."

"Told you she was fine." Sadie says.

"Glad your back on earth with us." Katie says smiling.

"Well… I'm glad I'm alright too." I said smiling.

"Well… I'm glad were alive after everything that happened." Gwen said being serious.

"What happened?" I asked…

"Well…" All three girls start saying.

Gwen's Pov

Three Hours Ago:

Courtney fell down! Why'd she do that?

"Is she ok?" I ask as Katie picks her up.

"Her pulse is fine… she's still alive." Katie says.

"Thank god…" Sadie says.

The gun shot had missed Ezekiel.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED HIM?" Heather shouts. "IT WAS A POINT BLANK SHOT!"

"Well…" the Nazi soldier says. "It's that!" He points towards the wall. "It sounds like a timer."

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Heather shouts.

Something goes off, destroying the wall.

"RUN!" the guards shout.

The three of us, holding Courtney, ran back into are cell.

To the present…:

Courtney's Pov

"So what happened after that?" I ask.

"We don't know." Gwen says.

"The gun fire stopped a little while ago…" Katie says.

So Ezekiel may be alive. This is good.

Heather's Pov

"Hello Justin." Heather says handing him a machine gun.

"Yes commander?" He asks.

"Your new mission… track down your former team members and dispose of them. This starts tomorrow."

"Why are we in your bed room instead of your office?" Justin asks.

"Well… I have a little good luck gift." I say jumping on him, and having the rest of the night off.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	10. Knowing

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Cody's Pov

Leshawna gives me my uniform, badge, schedule, ranking, which is the lowest of them all, private, a gun, and pointed towards where I was staying.

"That's it?" I ask.

"We'll have dinner in about two hours and lets see… you'll start target practice in the morning." She says turning away.

"When did everyone learn Germen?" I asked.

"It took a while, but we did. How did you learn English?" she asks.

"Was bored."

"Your one strange homie."

"So I've been told." I said walking away.

This was my chance. My chance to get everything that mattered to me now: Gwen.

Chris's Pov

It was near dawn when are spies picked up a German vehicle coming are secret route. No one knew that that was a road except… are "Nazi" posy. I told them to wait. If they honk there horn twice once the reach the gate don't fire. If they don't… fire at will. I heard two car honks in the distance. They parked outside and I greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Trent.

"Well…" he starts. "Ezekiel was almost killed so we blew our cover…" he says looking at the ground.

"Did anyone follow you here?" I ask frantic.

"Not that we know of." Noah says.

"What's going on?" Bridgete asks as her and Geoff come out side.

"Go back in." I say. They do as I asked.

"There is good news." Duncan says.

"What good news? You blew are cover!" I shout.

"I'm so sorry…" Ezekiel says looking like he's ready to cry.

"It's not your fault. It's our fault, all our fault, mine included. I'm sorry." I say.

"It's ok." Tyler says. "Beth is still in contact with us and they don't know about her being with us."

"And" Duncan adds "We still have are armed car with the Nazi insignia. We also have the machine gun all it, and they other 57 weapons in the back along with ammo and grenades."

"You have all that from your truck?" I ask.

"Hey, Hitler isn't cheap."

"I'm just glad" I say looking at the stars "that were all alive."

Beth's Pov

Heather locked me in one of the interrogation rooms and then simply came in and said "The sooner they contact you, you tell me, or you die!" and then walked out

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	11. The Real Traitor

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Leshawna's Pov

"Has anyone seen Ezekiel?" I ask. "He like disappeared!"

"Oh." D.J. says. "Him? He joined a group of Jews living in secretly and last I heard he was undercover in the German army."

"Hmm…" I say scratching my head.

Duncan's Pov

"What's up?" I ask Ezekiel as I go outside.

Apparently I scared him because he jerked up and knocked over his beer can.

"Don't do that Duncan!"

Beth's Pov

Heather walked back in the room.

"I for got to tell you… we have a friend with our double agents."

"A double, double agent?" I ask.

"Pretty much." She says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Well…" she says walking over.

Duncan's Pov

"So what are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Loading the guns." He says.

"Hmm… that gun?" I ask. "You need any help loading them?"

"No." he says quickly.

The thing is I don't remember loading them in the back. We did have secret compartment for weapons but only Noah knew it, and when we opened it, there was nothing besides the guns that had already been taken in there. Wait Ezekiel had been all alone for a while unloading them.

"When did we get these" I asked.

"A while back." He said quickly not looking towards me.

"Well good night." I say walking away.

All the sudden I hear running. When I reach where Ezekiel was he has a gun to his head… being pointed by Justin.

"Put your gun down and kick it over here." He says.

I do kick it… towards Ezekiel who gets it and knocks over Justin. Then he points it at…

Beth's Pov

"It's Ezekiel…" she whispers.

Duncan's Pov

Towards me.

"What are you doing I ask?!" I ask. "You have a great opportunity to kill him!"

"Why would I kill a fellow agent?" he asks.

"Exactly! So stop pointing it at…"

Wait. He's working with Justin.

Leshawna's Pov

That's weird. Know one but me. He was really a German and that he had been working as a secret agent for Germany. That's why I had always given him false information and told nobody to tell him. What's going on?

Beth's Pov

"You knew everything didn't you. The whole time. Everything." Beth says.

"Except the location of where the hide out is. But after tonight, I won't need it." Heather says smiling.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because him and Justin are going to burn it down." Heather says evilly laughing.

Duncan's Pov

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" In yell. "You'll never get away with this!" I yell.

"Watch me." He says.

Two gun shots are fired.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	12. The Real Justin

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Leshawna's Pov

Well, with Ezekiel out of my way, and hopefully killed, I had to move on to other business. Then D.J. walked in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Harold" he said quickly "is gone."

"DEAD?" I screamed. "He was fine!"

"Not dead." He says.

"Then what?"

"Gone. Someone took him away and left a note."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yep." D.J. says putting the letter on the table.

"_Ezekiel isn't the only traitor" _the card reads.

Cody.

Duncan's Pov

I wake up on the ground patched up with my arm bleeding.

"I'm alive…" I say quietly, wondering if they think I'm dead.

"It's alright" a voice calls off in the distance. "He's dead now."

"HE?" I ask. "There are two of them…"

The voice steps in front of me.

"Wait, you tried to kill me!" I shout.

"Ezekiel wasn't the only double agent." Justin says holding out a hand.

"Wait… then why is Justin's body on the ground over there?" I ask.

"Well…" the person says taking off his face/mask. "My real name is"

Beth's Pov

"YOU BITCH!!!" Heather says running into the room.

"What?" I ask.

"DIE!" Heather shoots as a gun shot goes off.

Heather's Pov

I go over to the wall and cross off her name off her wanted list. Only a few more to go. So many sacrifices for our dream, my dream. Hitler World.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	13. Out cold and Helpless

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Duncan's Pov

I wake up, sweating my face off. I'm a little lost, and I have no clue where I am. I'm lying on a bed in a… room. It looks German. Could it all have been a dream? All of it? I feel like I haven't moved in a while. My hands and muscles are very relaxed. To relaxed. I notice my arm has a bandage over it.

"Aghh!" I scream in pain. "Damn! The pain!"

Trent comes into the room.

"Holy… shit…" Trent says amazed. "You're awake!" he says hugging me.

"I'm not a tree." I say kicking him back. "And what do you mean asleep?"

"Well…" he says sitting down. "Ezekiel and Justin shot at you. They only shot your arm but… then you feel unconscious."

So it wasn't a dream.

"Then what?" I ask.

"Then me and Noah came out and killed them. Both. Dead like dinner." Trent says.

"How long have I been out? A few days? A few hours?"

He doesn't respond."

"Trent tell me!" I shout.

"Before I rush into things and explain what's happened in the last 6 months you've been out cold lying in the bed dreaming" he says leaving the room "we have reason to believe the girl you knew, Courtney, was assinated along with many others in that hell hole we once called home."

He left.

And I did what I had done best for the last six months.

Dreamed,

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	14. Out of time and lieing on the ground

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jew's (I am one), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

-6 Months Ago-

Noah's Pov

I wake up to the sound of gun shots.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Gun fire." Trent says loading to guns.

He gives me mine and we set off. When we get outside we see Ezekiel and Justin hovering over Duncan.

"Will bring him back and let him die." Justin says.

"Maybe Heather will burn him alive." Ezekiel said happily.

I fired two shots that hit dead on. Two to the skull, two dead body's.

"Is Duncan alive?" I ask.

Trent checks his pulse.

"Yeah, but I think he's in a coma!" Trent says picking him up.

We went to the nurse and he said that he was indeed in a coma, but removing the bullet was the next important thing.

-Current Day-

"We have two body's!" Geoff shouts as we move closer towards the concentration camp.

"Who is it?" Bridgette asks.

"It's two girls…" I obviously say.

"I know them." Gwen says coming out. "It's Katie and Sadie."

A/N: Short I know but the idea is a LOT has happened since Duncan has been out. What? Well your going to find out .

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	15. Wanted

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate the Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacist.

Courtney's Pov

I'm not dead. Scratch that. I'm not dead yet. I've been my own for a while now, the German's hunting me down, thinking I was the one who killed Heather. I should have done it, but in the end, my heart wasn't in it. She killed her self. She couldn't handle living a lie. Let me explain what has happened. About six months ago, I was in a Nazi death camp with my roommates Katie, Sadie, and Gwen. I have no idea where they currently are. While I was there I met the likes of Tyler, Trent, Ezekiel (who ended up being a traitor and working for the Nazis), Noah, and most importantly, Duncan. Secret rebels working for the German scum, also Jewish, trying to destroy the camp from within the walls. How ever, they were caught, and had to retreat.

**"Yum."** I say eating the last of my worms as I find a nice quiet place to sit as the cool night air starts coming in. I say it's around 9:30.

Anyway, the retreated, and Justin, Heather's boy friend, met up with Ezekiel and tried to take over the "Jewish Hideaway" which was a huge village under the ground. It used to be a bunker in an abandoned city from the 1700's, but then the town became covered in the forest and forgotten. They created there own little place under the ground and in the tree's, but unfortunately, were found. They shot Duncan, who may or may not be dead. So after that, the Germans were worried about Justin and Ezekiel, so they went to look for them. Unfortunately for them, the place was deserted, and Justin and Ezekiel's body's were there and rotting. So, they American's had perfect timing and lead an assault on the concentration camp that I called hell. It was a bombardment from the U.S. Air force at first, but not on the prison, only on the prison walls, which were knocked down. The infantry swooped in and took over. Are cell was evacuated as Gwen went off with her friend from the army, Cody, Katie and Sadie and me were still in there. Katie and Sadie went outside with out soldiers, and probably were killed. I don't have any more emotion, so, what ever. They wouldn't have lasted another week anyway. I ran towards the center compound, which in retrospect wasn't smart, considering that's where Heather's office was. I grabbed a gun from a dead soldier and ran into her. We bumped and feel down. I loaded my gun, but before I could fire, she did. At first I thought I was dead, but when I looked up, blood was gaping out of her chest. She made her death look not like a suicide, but as a homicide from a "filthy Jew". She set it up, and if the doctors do know the truth, they won't tell anyone. Rage has lead the Nazis this far, why not give them more? D.J., another American soldier, got me out and brought them back to there base camp. Gwen and half the American team, including my new friend's Eva, D.J., Leshawna, Harold, and Cody, went back to the forest to protect the underground village, and I stayed back. I thought all the German soldiers were dead, but, in about 3 in the morning, they came and destroyed are base camp, killing every soul they could find. Guess what they were looking for? ME. Apparently, some one saw me "kill" Heather, so I was on there "Germany Most Wanted Top 10 List." For the past month or so I've been stealing food, supplies, and have killed about 3 German officers. I'm not the weak little girl I was when I came in. I'm a monster fueled on rage. Now that you made me you fucking Germans, who will you stop me?

Bridgette's Pov

**"We found the body's of Katie and Sadie."** Gwen says walking into the tree we use as base camp.

**"Darn shame."** Chris says writing something down. **"How is the reconstruction of Jewish hell coming along."**

**"We found a perfect area to set the charges, so if all goes well, give us about 5 soldiers and me and Gwen can set them up tonight and finish that place once and for all."** Geoff says.

**"Be careful!"** I say hugging him. It's official, I love him, and if he died, I'd go insane. There'd be nothing left. But he won't die. He's Geoff!

**"I'll give you the best: Trent, Tyler, D.J., Cody, and Eva."** Chris says.

**"Were all set then."** Geoff says. **"We'll leave in the armored car around 1 and be back by 3. Can't wait for the fire work show."** he says walking away smiling.

I follow him to his bed room.

Trent's Pov

**"So did Duncan learn about Courtney?"** Noah asks.

**"Yep."** I say taking a sip of my beer. **"Took it pretty hard to."**

**"Poor guy."** Noah says blankly. **"He was in love with her.**

**"We don't know if she's dead! We never found her body."**

**"The whole camp was destroyed! How could she not be?"**

**"Only if miracles are true..."** I say opening the door. **"Check on Duncan and give him his medication, I'm going to talk to Gwen."**

**"Bye."** he says throwing away my beer.

I start walking to where she usually is in the woods, sketching. This time she's talking to Cody. I hide behind a tree and listen.

**"Are you sure?"** she asks.

**"Yep. I asked him last night. He said that you're ugly as shit, but that you can be good friends. He said he puked if it were true that you were in love with him."** he says sitting down next to her.

**"I'm ugly as shit?"** she says almost crying. **"He never loved me... or liked me."**

THAT BASTARD! He asked me what I think about Gwen and I said she was beautiful, charming, and put a smile on my face. I also said she meant the world to me and I might be in love with her. Why is he doing this?

**"I don't think you're ugly."** Cody says leaning over to stop her crying. **"In fact I think you're..."**

He put his lips against Gwen's, and I look away and start running back. I feel like I'm going to puke. Cody, I swear to god I will get revenge.

Noah's Pov

**"Wake up!"** I shout pulling the covers off Duncan's bed. Instead of Duncan I saw pillows assorted to look like a human body, and a trail of skid mark's leading outside.

**"Where the hell did he go?"** I asks

**"What's wrong?"** Chris asks as he walks in.

**"Duncan's gone."**

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm happy cause all the chapters I've written this far have all been over 1,000 words :)

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	16. Wasted

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate the Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacist.

Duncan's Pov

I wonder if they realized I left yet. Knowing how smart they are, probably not. I can walk okay but my arm is slowing me down a bit... oh well. Yes, I do not believe Courtney is dead, and yes, it's stupid, but I'm still going to look for her. I've been gone for about 3 hours, going to where the U.S base camp used to be. I came to a clearing, burned to ashes were still, some bodies, equipment, and a U.S flag. They destroyed any trace of hope and life from this place of security and hope. I decide to look in the forest behind it. So about 20 minute's later I find my self walking in a nice meadow. Something is wrong though. It's quiet... to quiet. I was right. The next thing I know I'm being forced to the ground, and being yelled at in German.

"Why hello Duncan." a familiar voice said. He was a corporal who I had met once during a mission briefing. "Nice to see you."

There was another person loading a gun.

"After the humiliation you put on are unit, we have no choice to kill you, and all the other's who were in your traitor plot. We will pretend like you idiots never existed and that you are gone. But don't worry, Courtney will join you soon." he said throwing me against a tree.

"She's alive?" I ask.

"At the moment. We came here for her actually, but, lucky enough for me I found you. I'm so getting promoted!" he said excited. It made me sick.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She escaped from the camp AND murdered Heather." he said. "Now get ready to say goodbye. Any last words?"

I can't believe, Courtney, could ever hurt or kill anybody. What has she become?

"Yeah I do." I say with no regrets. "You can take our lives, our city's, our religion, our country but you will never take are PRIDE! **FUCK YOU!"**

There were shots fired, but I didn't feel anything. I turn around and say the massacre. The first guy had the bullet go through his head, making a entry and exit hole, and then en lodged in the other guy's skull. A 2 in 1 kill. Who did this?

"Hello?" I yelled.

Out of the jungle came a girl wearing a destroyed concentration camp dress, green socks, no shoes, tan as hell, mocha haired, war torn girl I had once known as Courtney. In one hand she was holding an apple, and in the other a BAR (its a gun).

"**Hey Duncan!" **she said smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	17. Hunted Down by Friends

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate the Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacist.

Noah's Pov

The look on Chris's face when I told him the news about Duncan wasn't pretty.

"You mean no one was watching him?" Chris shouted.

"Not at that moment, sir..." I said feeling so small and weak to Chris.

"Even injured, he's dangerous. Who knows what he'll do in that emotional state with Courtney!" Chris said panicking. "Send another squad to find him. We're sticking with tonights operations, understand?" he asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" I shouted leaving.

I thought for a minute he might kill me there and then. Phew, I'm out.

Duncan's Pov

"You came out here injured like that?" Courtney said helping me walk back to main camp.

"Well I'm sorry I got shot. Hey, at least I haven't been sleeping in the woods for the last 6 months princess." I said.

"Princess?" Courtney asked. "A better name would be dirt right now. Where the hell did you come up with princess?" she asked.

A/N: I've decided to only indicate when there speaking a different language when around German infantry.

"I don't know." I said. "It just seemed right."

I tripped over a branch on the ground, and I ended up lying on the ground with her on top of me.

"Sorry." she said starting to get off. "I'm clumsy. My bad."

I push her back down and meet her right in the eyes.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked.

"Get what?" she asked.

"I fell in love with you the moment we first meant, and you have no clue do you?" I asked.

Before I could answer men from the 34 division came and found us.

"Thank you." I said to them. "Please help us get back to base camp."

I don't think the heard me.

"Kill the German girl, but leave the injured man on the ground!" the first officer said loading up.

"NO!" I shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	18. Haunted by Old Nightmares

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

Duncan's Pov

I could feel the air going by me as the bullet barley zoomed by my head. He probably was already firing and already heard me and tried to not shoot Courtney, almost shooting me. After I break his neck I'll forgive him.

"Are you okay?" The guy who shot me asked.

"Well since you missed… yeah I'm fine." I said helping my self get up.

"Who is she?" another soldier asked.

"This is Courtney." I said helping her get up. "She escapes from the work up with my help."

Courtney's face was bright read, and I was still holding her hand. I quickly let go, my face going red.

"We'll safely take you back to base camp, but if you do anything funny girl your ass is as dead as Heather." He said trying to be funny.

"Oh she's dead!" Courtney said laughing. "Trust me the Nazi's think I killed her."

"Ugh…" the soldier said shutting up.

The rest of the walk was in a very, very awkward science.

By the time we got back Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Chris, and all of Courtney's friends from base camp re grouped on her return. Chris confirmed she was in fact captured and it was all good. Unfortunately it was Gwen's job to tell her about the bad news with Katie and Sadie. Courtney wasn't that sad about it.

"They were idiots." Courtney tells Gwen.

"Yeah…" Gwen tells Courtney.

"Can Courtney come with us on the mission to set up the charges?" Bridgette asks.

"Well Courtney has some of the best military combat we have for are girls. Why not?" Chris asks. "No offence Bridgette, you're awesome to!" Chris says as Bridgette gives a dirty look to him.

Wait. Courtney. The Courtney I know? Good at combat? She probably was going to break my neck if I didn't tell her I was really Jewish! That would be bad if she broke it…

"You up to it Courtney?" Chris asks.

"Why not?" Courtney says. "Just let me take a shower and get some fresh clothes. When we leaving?"

"Don't worry; you've got plenty of time." Geoff says.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"In your condition?" Bridgette asks.

"You're in huge trouble for running away earlier." Noah said boringly like normal.

"Yeah man you're lucky that you only can't go on the mission." Trent said.

Gwen went off to find Cody, Trent followed, Bridgette went off with Courtney to catch up, and Noah and Geoff took me back to my room.

"Thanks guys." I said as they put me back on my bed. "OW!" I shouted. The pain caught up.

"I'll give you the medicine." Noah said looking for it.

"Good luck." I told Geoff. "Keep Courtney safe and come back for Bridgette!"

"Oh come on!" he says. "Doe everyone know?"

"Pretty much." I say laughing.

Noah injects the medicine and I fall asleep.

Trent's Pov

"So…" I say talking to Cody. "Did you tell Gwen?"

"Yeah" Cody says not looking me in the eye. "She said she was flattered but she'd rather be friend."

"Right. I'm cool with that. Besides, I bet she has a boy friend back home. A pretty girl like her has one all the time." I tell him. I'll tell him I know when the time is right.

"Yeah so you should probably back off." He said angry. "Just saying."

"It's cool, it's cool." I said.

I just realized that Courtney had been hitting me for the last 5 minutes trying to get me to shut up. It didn't work.

"Guys shut it!" Bridgette yelled.

"Speak for your self." Cody says laughing.

"Guys get serious." Noah says setting up the second to last charge. "Shut up. Were pretty close to the place we know as hell. If they catch us WERE SCREWED."

Geoff starts the last charge.

"Almost done." Geoff says excited. "We'll be heroes for this!"

"You're my hero no matter what." Bridgette says kissing his cheek.

Everyone looks disgusted.

"Hey… I think I see people!" Courtney says.

"Do you know if there coming for us?" I ask.

"I don't know… there not firing yet…" Courtney says.

All the sudden a gun shot is fired, drilling into a near by tree, followed by several other shots.

"Move, move, move!" I shout as Tyler and I fire back as Noah, Cody, and Courtney start running back to the car. They start coming closer and Tyler runs with them. I fire a few more shots and realize Geoff is still setting it up and Bridgette's still with him.

"Geoff we have to go!" I shout.

"I'm almost done!" he shouts.

"Geoff hurry up!" Bridgette shouts.

Geoff finishes and activates all the charges. The three of us start running, and I think were safe, but then I here a fire shot off. I turn around and I say Geoff on the ground holding his knee,

"Geoff!" Bridgette shouts running back.

"Go with out me…" he says bleeding but smiling. "I'll be back by tomorrow."

I grab Bridgette, pick her up, and start running even with her fighting for her freedom. We get in the car, and take off.

"Where's Geoff?" Tyler asks.

"He'll be back by tomorrow." Bridgette says crying. Everyone's was so sad, it was quiet. We were honoring the probably dead.

BAM! There was a huge explosion and the whole forest caught on fire. We looked up and expected for an airplane about to bomb us but we realized it was the charges. We saw the camp on fire and knew all would be better from now on. We all were happy. Bridgette was balling her eyes out.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	19. Still Alive

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacists.

A/N: Crap I haven't updated! I'm working on Total Drama Live with my good bud GonardWiththeTDF so sorry about not updating. Hope you like this chapter.

Geoff's Pov

I woke up gagged, on the floor of what seemed to be an abandoned building, almost dieing by chocking on the gag. I tried getting up, but learned it was useless, my arms and my hands tied behind my back. A man came up to me and kicked me in the stomach.

"You'll never get away with this!" I screamed, my voice muffled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the guy said taking a pistol and pointing it to my head. "You are a German yada yada yada, all Jews and everyone who is not us will rot in hell, blah blah blah. Your a perfect example. Blonde hair, blue eyes. You disgust me." he said hitting the gun in my face.

German? I'm Jewish! I thought these guys were the Germans we didn't kill.

"We were going to invade your death camp, but before we could, it was blown up by another rebellion we don't know about. All your friends are dead." He said loading the gun. He took off the gag. "Any last words?" he asked.

"**I'm Jewish." **I said barley breathing.

He just looked at me stunned.

"**Untie this young man!"** he shouted at some others. **"Welcome to the family."** he said with a smile getting a bag of ice for my face.

-1 Week Later-

Tyler's Pov

Duncan's recovery has been going pretty smoothly since he found Courtney, and man, those two have spent a lot of time together. The girl, Lindsay, that was Heather's friend, is are main captive right now. She was leaving the hell hole when it exploded, and we found her in the woods 3 days ago. Considering she has no experience with the Nazi's and that shes not really smart were treating her like a normal person here. To her I'm her body guard but in real life I'm her watcher to make sure she doesn't escape. Poor shame... such a beautiful girl thrown into such a bad mess.

"Tyler..." she asked as I was escorting her to her room.

"What?" I ask.

"Why does everyone think shes dead?" she asks.

"Who?" I ask.

"Heather." she says.

"Because she killed herself and the blamed it on Courtney." I say.

"Then how come she was escaping with me as the camp exploded?" she says as she goes into her room.

"Good question." I say nervous. "Good night!" I say.

"Good-" Is all I her from her as I slam the door and run towards where Chris is.

"Chris!" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Something just happened!" I shout.

"Well what?" he asks. "Did Duncan escape again?"

"No..." I say. "Lindsay says Heather's alive and that she never died."

Courtney's Pov

After all this time me and Gwen are STILL trying to calm Bridgette down. I don't know how long she can stay like this, but its got to end soon, because were running out of freaking tissues!

"You'll find another guy." Gwen keeps saying.

"That's easy for you to say!" she screams back. "You have Cody!"

"How many people know about that?" Gwen asks

"Word travels fast..." I say.

"Bridgette, you haven't left your room in a week. Can you at least come outside?"

"In an hour..." she says. "I'm tired. Please leave."

Gwen and I leave the room.

"Where is Cody anyway?" I ask.

"Beats me." she says.

Cody's Pov

I decided to eat lunch today alone in the forest. All the sudden I see Trent come.

"Hey." he says moving over. "You want some?" I ask showing him the other half of my swandwhich.

He picks me up by the collar, punches me, and throws me to the ground.

"What the fuck..." I say with a probably broken nose.

"That's what you get for lieing to Gwen you son of a bitch." he says.

I jump up and we grapple.

"Bring it loser." I say as we continue fighing.

Geoff's Pov

"What exactly are we doing again here?" I ask.

"Stealing from the rich and giving it to us." the leader says.

"Here we are." the henchman says.

Wait.

I know where we are.

My home.

"Blow it up!" the leader says.

One of the henchman takes out a bazooka.

"You can't do this!" I shout.

"Watch me. These people are scum. They don't care about anybody else besides themselves."

"Neither do you!" I shout.

"Stand down." He says putting a knife to my throat. "Fire!" he shouts.

There was a large bang and a scream.

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	20. Still Family

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacist.

Noah's Pov

I shot him before he had a chance to even try to destroy everything that's been made here. Are first thought was either Nazi's or thieves, but when someone wants to kill us, kill first and ask question later.

"**What was that?"** the leader asked.

Wait. That's Yiddish! Are these guys like us? So then why are they attacking people with the same cause. I then saw someone on the opponents side dragging another guy with a knife against his neck! Mutiny? Is this person kidnapped from are side? Wait... I examined him closer.

"Bridgette!" the kidnapped person screamed. "I came back like a I promised!"

That's Geoff!

Geoff's Pov

"If you lived here we can use you as bait to get everything here!" he said dragging me with a knife to my neck.

"You're crazy." I said spitting on him.

"Maybe, maybe not. I will destroy everyone in my way! No matter who!" he said taking the knife away to laugh like a maniac.

I took advantage of that, round house kicking him, making him trip, and fall to the ground, the knife falling out of his hand. Jumped and tried to grab it, but he jumped on me, trying to get it to. He started strangling me, and I hit my elbow on his face. I finally grabbed the knife, but as I tried to stab him, he grabbed my hands and the knife went into the ground. We when shared a bunch of punches, followed by some kicks, until we finally tossed and turned and he ended up pushing me to the ground, holding the knife.

"STOP!" he said.

"Fine, but you're making a mistake." I said smiling at whats behind him.

"Whats so funny?" he asked putting the knife closer to my neck.

He turns to find Bridgette holding a gun, pointed at him, and in tears.

"I lost him once!" she shouted loading it. "I'm not losing him again!" she said.

Just as she pulled the trigger, he pulled me up and instead of him being on top, I was. The bullet hit me!

"AGHH!" I scream.

"I'm sorry Geoff! Please forgive me!" she said crying even harder. She then runs to me and hugs me.

"I'll be fine." I said holding my arm in pain. The bullet went straight through my left arm and ended up hitting him in the head.

We then staggered back to the main place, greeted by many on my return, and to find out all the others on "my" side were either dead, injured, or they ran away, I was so happy. Now I am home. My real home. I then kissed Bridgette and we didn't stop until at least ten minutes passed.

"At least she'll stop crying." Gwen says as I get rushed to the doctor.

Home sweet home.

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	21. Losing His Mind

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate Jewish religion (I am part of it), World War 2, the Nazi's (them losing the war) or if you are a white supremacist.

Trent's Pov

He kicks me in the stomach, and then throws me into a tree. I hit the tree head on with full force and falls down. He takes out his knife and put's it to my back.

"I'm warning you." he says with his nose bleeding. I feel the blood hit my back, and at that moment, I grab the knife and throw it into another tree.

I tackle him to the ground, realizing I'm bleeding from my head. The blood slowly trickles down my nose and onto my lips. He takes the opportunity while I'm not paying attention and kicks me off and goes looking for the knife. Before he can reach it I try tackling him, but instead, I end up being tackeled with all my momentum gone. While he tries to get up I grab him and choke him until I realize that if I continue, he'll die. I get on top of the weakened body.

"Why'd you lie?" I ask.

"You don't deserve her." he said.

"And you do?"

"I came all the way here for her!"

"You freak."

"I only joined this stupid army for her. I didn't care if I lost my life as long as she was save!"

"She feel in love with me!"

"Well I feel in love with her when we were kids!"

"Well she never fell in love with you!"

"Yes she did."

"You tricked her and used her at a time of crisis!"

"So?"

"You're sick. You have problems if you ever think that in real life she'll ever return you're feelings."

"But she already has." he says.

"Gwen!" he screams. "Over here!"

I turn around and get hit in the head with an object and then I collapse.

Heather's Pov

It's been a while since I've been in fresh air, but ever since the person who pretended to be me died, I had to be sure that no one ever found me. Justin is dead, Beth is dead, and Lindsay is who know's or cares where. I need to survive, win, and destroy the Jewish race, religion, and anyone who does not agree with Nazi Germany.

Noah's Pov

After the whole Trent almost killed Cody thing we're wondering what is mental state is.

"Well that mean's that all the good guys are out of commission." Duncan says.

"Yeah. Wait, if you're the doctor, why the hell do you go to battle with us? Aren't you are only doctor?" Geoff asks.

"I have no fucking clue." I say examining Trent. "Well these two had one hell of a fight."

"You don't have to tell me." Cody says.

"What were you fighting about?" I ask.

"I don't know." Cody says. "He just charged me. Maybe he's just lost it from war!"

I know when someone's not telling the truth, and he is definitely not. I have a feeling this was about something. Trent was always the cool guy, so somethings up.

"Cody you can go back now." I say as he leaves.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Duncan asks.

"Do you?" I ask Duncan.

"Hell no." he says.

"I second that." Geoff says.

"So then what really went down?" I ask,

"Ask Trent." Geoff says as Trent opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asks.

Heather's Pov

"So, you're sure you don't know anything about the hide out?" I ask.

"We have no clue!" Izzy says.

"Izzy was only a chef! I was only a 4th rank officer! We didn't no anything about any Jewish army!" Owen says trying to protect his life. "We're only American soldiers!"

"There telling the truth!" Harold says.

"Trust me, they are!" DJ.

"This is my unit and not even I knew it."

"Let us go! We don't know anything!" Eva says.

"We are." I say. "We have locators on your wrists. We know where you are at all time's. If you destroy them in anyway, will find you, and we will kill you. Find the hideaway , find all the secrets, and then report back here and tells us everything and we will for sure let you live." I open the door and they all run out.

"They believed the lie?" a soldier asked.

"Both of them." I say happily.

I will have my revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	22. Losing the War but Winning the Battle

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate World War 2 and the Jewish Religion.

Other A/N: SORRY. I've been busy lately. I want to apologize for my horrible grammar and not updating forever, but here you go!

Noah's Pov

"Trent?" I ask.

He looks up at me. I can't tell what he's thinking right now. He didn't have very much emotion to him either.

"Yeah." He responds easily.

Good news was that he could talk. But could he remember anything?

"What happened?" Geoff asked him.

"Well… me and Cody got into this big fight about Gwen. She was in love with me, and he tricked her into thinking I hated her guts."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Damn straight!" he yelled. "I was there when it happened!"

"Relax," I tell him. "You don't want to push yourself."

"So that's it?" Duncan asked.

"Pretty much…" Trent said, scratching his head. "Wait. There's one other thing that I remebmber."

"Well what?" Geoff says.

Trent blinks, then looks at me.

"Oh shit." He says trying to get up. He cries in pain, and falls asleep again.

"What was he going to say?" Geoff asks.

"Whatever it was," Duncan says getting up "it wasn't good."

(BTW for anyone who wants to know what there camp looks like, it's kind of like Shi No Numa from Nazi Zombies on Call of Duty: World at War, except on the Germany/Russia border)

"You can't fight!" Geoff says in disbelief.

"Actually" I say smiling "he can."

"Right on," Geoff says smiling.

According to Lindsay, who we know is an idiot; Heather is hiding in some bunker very close to here. We planned on assaulting it tomorrow at 24:00. The only problem is we have no clue where the hell it is!

Geoff's Pov

Duncan, Tyler, Cody, Noah, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, and me, were assigned to be the first squad to charge through the bunker, if we found it. We were named Alpha squad. We we're supposed to help Charlie squad help fine the bunker today, but instead, we made an amazing discovery. On are guard duty, we spotted some people walking through the forest. Are first thought was to open fire, but Duncan, the squad leader, told us to hold fire.

"Contact!" Duncan shouted in German, then English, then Russian, then Yiddish.

We all knew all four languages. It came easy learning after the first ambush.

I took out my STG-44 and started aiming.

"Hello?" someone in English said. He, and a few other people came out with their hands up

"My name is D.J." he said in fluent Russian. "This is my squad. We we're part of the Marine Core, and I think we we're all marked as either M.I.A. (missing in action) or K.I.A. (killed in action). We were ambushed by the Germans a while back. Are camp was destroyed, and we were taken hostage."

Harold, explained to us (barley) how they had been taken as hostages in the same bunker that Heather was in. He also explained how they had tracking devices on their legs that let the Germans know where they were at all times.

"If they work, it's kind of a fail." He said (he believed Heather was just trying to scare them). "She can't monitor what we say or do, so there's no way she knows were telling you." He says laughing.

"We're supposed to report back to her tomorrow around midnight, to explain what we've discovered." Own tells us.

"That's when the assault is!" Tyler said happily.

This was the start of a revolution.

Heather's Pov

"Mhhm." I said into the radio.

"So there planning on assaulting the bunker around midnight." The voice said through the frequency.

"They have no chance!" I say laughing.

"Just keep up your end of the bargin!" he said back.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. She could be your sex slave for all I fucking care!"

"Thank you."

"Just do your damn job." I said turning of the radio.

This is the beginning of the end.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	23. To Trust an American

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate World War 2 and the Jewish Religion.

Duncan's Pov

"Ok so let me get this straight" I ask Geoff, who apparently is going to lead is into this expedition, appointed by Chris. "We're going to trust people we don't know, for all we know could actually be Germans, and we're going to risks are life's just to kill one person? They could be lying about that two."

"Lindsay doesn't lie." Tyler says behind me.

"Yeah she just forgets thinks. A LOT." Cody says laughing.

We didn't laugh with him. We still didn't trust him, or know what to do with him.

"What?" he asks, us still looking at him.

"Are you sure we should have brought girls with us?" Tyler asks.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asks him.

"Well besides Courtney, who's been through hell and actually killed a person, you and Bridgette haven't done that much…" he tells her.

I couldn't tell what hit first. Gwen's fist or Bridgette's. All I knew was that Tyler didn't talk for the rest of the ride. We we're in a stolen German armored car, with Noah being the driver. It was just around 11:30 and we still had a half an hour to go. We didn't trust the claimed American soldiers, and tried getting conformation on them. Harold, DJ, and Eva were M.I.A. Everyone else was K.I.A. Except Izzy. Because she was only a cook, she apperantly didn't have a profile, according to Owen. I'm keeping my eye on those two.

"Are we almost there yet?" Geoff asked.

"Guess." DJ tells him.

DJ was brought on the mission to guide us to the bunker. He was given a M1919 Browning, that could be attached to the car or just used to camp with. He was supposed to provide us with heavy fire if something went wrong. We got it a while back when we saw the found the US Army's camp. We also took some Thompsons, frag grenades, Trench guns, and even some food. Noah was given a Trench gun, only for close combat. He didn't even get a pistol. Chris warned us with all his medical gear it might get to heavy.

"Does Noah even know how to fire a gun?" Geoff asks.

"Beats me." I tell him.

Geoff, Tyler, and Courtney were given a Thompson, with a Colt pistol.

"Man I can't wait to waste this!" Courtney says, all excited.

"Is it just me or is she too excited for this?" Bridgette whispers to me and Geoff.

"It's not just you." We both say at the same time.

I was given a PPSh-41, and a colt. I got the last good gun we got from the mother land. Man I miss that place…

"How do I fire this?" Bridgette says toying with her gun.

Her and Gwen got M1 Grand with a sniper scope. They we're supposed to wait back and snipe anyone they saw. I still though Chris should have never brought them, along with Noah, Tyler, and Geoff, but we had no choice.

"Will survive this." Cody says putting his arm around Gwen. "We can survive anything. We've cheated death more than once, why stop now?

No one responded. Not even Gwen. She started moving away from Cody, but then she moved back to where she was before.

"We're here." Noah says stopping the car.

Geoff put me on point, having the strongest sub machine gun. He then put himself, followed by Tyler, Courtney, Noah, and DJ.

"Are we there yet?" Tyler asked.

I thought he got sniped, but it was only Geoff's muzzle hitting Tyler's scalp. After getting Tyler conscious again, we kept moving. We we're talking to Gwen and Bridgette through the radio and we still didn't hear anything. They reported they saw nothing. Then Gwen spotted something.

"I don't know what it is!" she screams into the radio. "I see something that looks like a body face down."

"All right" Geoff says. "Duncan, you check it out. Tyler you follow him from behind. Everyone else keep position."

After wandering for a few minutes, we finally got to the spot that Gwen was talking about. I took a step forward and saw the horror.

"Holy shit…"

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Geoff," I say walking back, "you're really going to want to see this.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: This is not a real story, but based on real events of the Holocaust. All of the characters who are named belong to Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork. This is not intended to be racist but to be dramatic, romantic, and informative. Also, this will have more mature themes.


	24. To Trust a Enemy

Remembering the Fallen:

Total Drama Holocaust

A Remembrance of the Holocaust Survivors

A/N: This story is mature for sexual themes, violence, and drugs. Do not read this story of you hate World War 2 and the Jewish Religion

A/N: Hello! Hope everyone is having a having a happy New Year! 2010 promises to have more frequent updates, and even maybe an abridged series with one of my friends! (yes it will be comedy. I'm getting a little sick of action and adventure, personally)

Duncan's Pov

"It's a real body, alright." Noah says examining it.

"But is it really who it looks like?" Gwen asks.

The face wasn't recognizable, the body was burnt, and it was missing a leg. It was a girl. You could tell by it's... upper torso. Just never mind.

"Could it be Heather?" Gwen ask's.

"The big bad bitch?" Geoff say's.

"It's possible" Noah tells us. "Almost as likely it could be a civilian. Or anyone for that matter. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's probably not her. But you never know."

Before we can go back into position, a search light is turned on, followed by a siren.

"Shit!" Geoff says starting to run. "We've been found!"

As the light turn's on, I notice all the Bouncing Betty's (motion activated explosives) they have placed around the forest.

"If they went off" say's Cody "shouldn't we be dead?"

"It's possible there was no explosive in it." I say. "And the motion detective part informed the bunker we we're here."

"We're screwed aren't we?" Cody ask's.

"We're not done TILL it's done. Got it?" I tell him, stopping, grabbing him, and stopping him.

All the sudden everything stop's. The light's gone, the sound off, and only one person blocking are path.

"Have we met?" she asks, her hair flowing in the night.

"Is that... her?" Cody asks

"Yes. We have. More then once. But if you don't remember me, I'm Duncan."

"Oh. You're one of those dirty little Jew's that escaped into my camp, and acted as guards, now aren't you?" Heather asks stepping twoards me.

"Maybe." I tell her.

"I should have killed you while you were in my GRASPS!" She says taking out a Magnum.

Before she can fire, I kick the gun out of her hand, tackle her to the ground, and put my Colt to her head.

"You don't deserve a death with a pistol." I see putting it away, and taking out the Russian PPSh. "You'll die at the hand's of Russia!"

But before I can fire, I feel metal touching my back.

"Get off her!" the voice scream's. "Or I'll shoot!

There, standing behind me with a MP40 pinned against me, was Cody.


	25. Sacrifice

Total Drama Holocaust: Remembering the Fallen

A/N: I did this chapter in the school library. Bad ass XD

Usual Warnings, ECT

-Flashback-

"Get up!" Heather says whipping the fallen man.

"Agh!" The man says, screaming in pain.

"What is you're name?" she asks, putting her boot right in his face.

"Co-…Cody…" he adds, spewing blood.

"Why we're you seen trying to cross the border into Russia?" she asked loading a gun.

"To visit friends," he says, trying to relax.

She hits him with the handle of the gun.

"Lies!" she screams, looking through the things that border control had confiscated from him. "A false Russian passport, a picture of some girl, and aWalther pistol. Why would you need those things to, 'visit friends'?

Cody sits on the cold floor in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Not going to talk? I'll kill you in 3 seconds flat, and I wouldn't regret it." She says placing the gun against his skull.

"I…" Cody says trying to talk against the pain "I didn't do anything!"

"Tell me why I should let you go." She says placing the gun into her coat pocket.

"Because…" he says trying to get a breath of air "I didn't do anything! I was trying to get across, and those guards started jumping on me! I have a registered and legal gun. The Russian Passport I can't explain. Charge me for that! I don't care, I just want to see her again…"

"See who?" Heather said.

Cody, with a worried look on his face, doesn't say a word.

"Tell me." She says placing the gun back on his head "or I'll blow your brains out."

He smiles, and closes his eyes, expecting a gun shot at any moment, while Heather pay's attention to the picture of the girl she found on him.

"This girl? With the green hair?" she says looking at the picture.

"I don't know that girl," he says opening his eyes, and shaking.

"Wife? Girlfriend?"

"Gwen and I are just friends…" he says, and then realizing his mistake, he shuts up again.

"Stupid Russian." She says hitting him.

"I am German!" he cries out in pain.

"And this girl. Why do you care for her so much?"

"She was my best friend, and she went missing. I need to find her."

Heather looks through the profiles of some capture "workers".

"You know, we capture a Jew who looked just like her." Heather says showing him the profile.

"Gwen!" Cody says reading it.

"So she's the one…" Heather says licking her lips. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that could save her life."

-Present-

"Kill. Shoot. Now!" Heather shouts.

-Flashback-

"What do I have to do?" Cody asks, now being looked at by a doctor.

"Be a secret agent for the Nazi government, and get within the resistance. Once there, get close to the leader. Locate the position. And I'll send people in to take them out."

"And if I do all of this, what happens?"

"You're life, and Gwen's will be saved."

-After Tyler and Ezekiel's failed attack-

"Now what?" Cody asks on the other end of the radio.

"Get rid of Trent. I have some other spy's among you, the American's. Don't trust them though. I don't. But bring the squad you're on to the base. I'll kill everyone but you and Gwen, and hold you for hostage. When they make negotiations to pick you up, will be long gong, and will artillery the whole resistance to death." Heather says answering.

"Over and out" Cody says hanging up.

-Present-

Cody cocks the gun and fires.


	26. So Far Gone

Total Drama Holocaust

Remember The Fallen

A/N: Also done during a study hall

Usual warnings and disclaimer

No one's POV

Lucky for Duncan, Cody had emptied his whole clip into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Heather screamed at Cody. "Finish him!"

Cody put the gun down, and looked at Duncan.

"You traitor!" Duncan said trying to get up.

Cody then spit in his face, and Heather tackled him to the ground. She then hand cuffed, blind folded, and gagged him.

"Why?" Heather asked standing up. "Why isn't he dead?"

Cody smiled over at Heather.

"Wouldn't you rather torture him?"

"Hm. I wouldn't mind beating the son of a bitch up a few times." She says taking out a knife from her pocket, and licking it.

"You are dead Cody!" Duncan shouts.

"Will see about that." Cody says hitting Duncan with the weight of the gun, knocking him out cold.

"Move him to the bunker. Now!" Heather says showing Cody off in the other direction.

"Be back soon!" she screams at him.

"Yes my lord!" he shouts running in the distance.

…

After 50 minutes of nonstop running, Cody reaches the under ground Bunker Heather had been hiding in for the last 3 months. He then puts Duncan into a jail cell, and quietly sits on one of the couches, catching his breath. He then takes a picture of Gwen out of his pocket, and stares down on it for a moment.

"Is it all worth it?" Cody says looking at the picture. He then walks over to Duncan in the cell, who is starting to wake up.

Cody walks in and takes off the blindfold and gag.

"Cody! You asshole! You're dead!" he says fidgeting around in the cell. "When I get out of here, your head will be on this plaque!"

"Will see about that." Cody says kicking the cell.

"Why? That's all I want to know? Are you really one of them?"

"No."

"Why are you with them?"

"It is none of your business!"

"Why haven't you insulted me for being Jewish?"

"Shut up you stupid Jew pig!"

"This is about, Gwen isn't it?" Duncan asks looking straight into Cody's eyes.

"Is it worth it?" Cody asks, looking for the picture of Gwen.

He goes to reach for it, as it is on the table.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZANG!

Gunfire goes off, as the picture is blasted into a million pieces.

"No." Trent said, as he put Thompson at Cody's face. "It's not worth it."

-Meanwhile…-

Heather had a Springfield action bolt rifle with a sniper scope on her shoulder, as she was camping out in a tree. All the sudden she spotted her target. The ammunition from the gun flew through the air, but with a suppressor on the gun, it would have been impossible to here the shot. The ammo connected to the target, right in the chest. A short moan was heard over from the shot victim, as they fell to the ground seconds later.

"Direct hit!" Heather said, proud of her marksmanship.

She slowly got out of the tree and creeped over to the body, as she examined the wound. She quickly pulled out the tranquilizer dart that had been shot, and moved the girl's body over to a hiding spot.

"Gwen I presume?" she said comparing the picture to the girl. "You're mine." She said licking her knife again.

But before she could even begin to hurt Gwen, a loud explosion was heard. And with the explosion, 3 people were dead.


	27. Respect

Total Drama Holocaust

Remember The Fallen

A/N: I loved this story after I heard "Only One" by Yellow Card

Usual warnings and disclaimer

-Ten minutes before the explosion, no one's POV-

"Your games are over Cody!" Trent says hitting him with the metal handle of the gun.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance..." Cody says, spitting up a mix of spit and blood. It was mostly blood.

"And you didn't, which will be your regret." Trent says aiming the gun right at Cody's face.

"Hello! The leader is over here!" Duncan says holding onto the door of the cell.

"Right..." Trent says. He flips Cody over and looks for the keys.

"Stop feeling up my ass!" Cody says bright red.

"Idiot..." Trent says finding the key, and putting Cody in a straight jacket.

Trent then unlocks Duncan, and trys fixing up Duncan alittle bit from his minor injurys.

"Easy!" Duncan says obviously in pain.

Cody struggels, but somehow cuts through the straight jacket and stands up, and falls over again.

"Give up!" Trent says, kicking Cody in the gut, enraged beyond anything he had ever gotten mad about before. "You have lied to us, you have betrayed us. What is wrong with you?"

"I"m fighting for something..." Cody says only coughing up blood.

"What? Pride? The dominance of Germany?"

_What am I fighting for... there must be something more...do you feel anything_

"That girl Gwen. She was all I ever had. We knew each other are whole lifes. We had dreams about getting married since 7. When I found out she was taken away..."

-2 Years Ago-

"Why am I being interrogated?" Cody says, in handcuffs and in a police station in Berlin.

"Well well... hello Cody. My name is Sargent Heather." she says, walking in as a lower rank then in the future. "I need your help on a investigation that could make me big..." she says taking out a small black and white photo. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yes." Cody says. "She is my finance who disappeared a few months back. Why?"

"This JEW is your wife to be?" Heather says getting up and throwing the chair aside. "You could do way better then that filthy bitch..." Heather says putting her finger on Cody's lip. "Anyway..." she says

blushing "we need your help finding her. We beleive she is working with a Jewish-Polish-Russian terrorist group. We don't know what exactly is going on, but we want to shut it down now. So, if you join the Nazi/German Axis, I will automaticly make you a Lieutenant and you will never see the battle field."

"And what about Gwen?" Cody says on the verge of tears. "Will you kill her?"

"For your sake, no. As long as she doesn't do anything, the rest of Germany will ignore her born sin."''

"When do I start?"

"Get your uniform and will start today." Heather says kissing him on the cheek.

-Present-

"Engaged?" Trent asks.

"You got a kiss from Heather? I mean shes like my worst enemy, but shes SO hot man." Duncan says sitting at the table.

_I'll never look back..._

"Kill me..."Cody says holding something in his left hand, conviently in his back hand.

Trent open fire and abruptley stops, as an explosion rocks the house!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The explosion was not in or from the house, but a few miles away.

"Are you ok?" Trent asks Duncan who was too beat up to even duck.

"Well now it;s back to medical unit for me..." he says looking at his injurys.

Cody was bleeding out, but he had died about 5 months ago in his mind. Love and hate were the only things that kept him driven. His hate for the war, and Trent, and his love for Gwen. They had been engaged, and had been in love. But Trent was there for Gwen when Cody wasn't. And Cody had barley been in there for sometime. As he had been shot, a piece of paper flittered through the air, finally resting apon it's self in a pool of blood. Now red, the picture was still easy enough to recognize. It was Gwen and Cody having one final kiss at a Church in who knows where. It was a day before there marriage. It was a day before Gwen was on the run.

The explosion had killed three people. The land mind had killed DJ, and two others not reconizable yet. But it was one guy and one girl. One thing was for sure: Duncan and Bridgette's lives would never be the same

A/N: I swear to god if i get anymore hate notes on this story about Courtney/Duncan dieing i will be pissed. It's my story, sheesh. respect?


	28. Remorse

Total Drama Holocaust

Remember The Fallen

A/N: I need to clear up some confusion. The thing that Cody said to Trent and Duncan in chapter 27 was a LIE. The flashback in chapter 25 was what REALLY happened. Thanks :)

Trent's POV

"He's dead..." I say checking Cody's pulse.

"Well no shit Sherlock you shot him to pieces!" Duncan says sarcastically.

Unbelievable. Bleeding to death and Duncan still makes jokes.

"We need to get you to Noah ASAP. Can you walk?" I ask getting him up.

"I can hobble... just let me use you as support." he says putting his arm around me.

A/N: Don't get any DXT thoughts in your heads fans

I help get Duncan walk, and we happen to stumble upon a German armored truck.

"Perfect." Duncan says, getting in after I help him.

"Allright." I say plopping down in the driver's seat and turning on the ignition. "Let's do this."

"Not so fast..." A voice says from behind them, as a knife appears around both Duncan and my throat.

"This is why we should check the back of the truck before we steal it!" I say looking at Duncan.

"Don't blame me man." he says adjusting the knife to a more comfortable position on his neck.

"So." Heather says sneaking up on us like a snake. "Where's Cody?"

"Oh Cody?" Duncan asks smiling. "He's dead."

"WHAT?" Heather says lifting the knifes from my neck and Duncan's.

A stab noise was heard from the car, followed by a scream.

-Noah's POV, 1 hour later-

"Bridgette, you're going to have to deal with his loss sometime." Tyler tells her.

"No!" she screams. "I almost lost Geoff once, and I'm definitely not losing Geoff again."

"His burned cowboy hat is lying right beside the body..." I say trying to calm her.

"That's not going to help Noah." Tyler says giving me a look of disapproval.

"Well, we know what killed them." Chris says stepping through the rubble of the explosion. "Land minds." he says holding up some deactivated ones.

"Any ID's on the bodys, Doc?" Tyler says teasingly.

"Well, DJ was the only African American we had, so it's a pretty good guess that he is the one in the middle. Plus his machine gun is right beside the body..." I say examing the three burnt, decaying bodies. "The other two I'm not certain of. As of now Cody, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen and Courtney are the only ones not accounted for. I have three bodies total. One guy and one girl remain unknown. Odd's are it's are men, since A. they were with DJ, and B I think they'd know where to step."

"It's not Geoff..." Bridgette says clearing her eyes of tears.

"I can't promise you that..." I say looking at the body of the unknown male, then to the female.

"Wait. Didn't Courtney have like one of her toes half cut off?" Tyler says looking at the female body.

"Yes. Her pinky toe." I say examing the females feet. "Well we just identifyed that Courtney is the female victim."

"After all she survived... how tragic." Chris says putting his hand on his heart. "She will be missed."

Bridgette hugs Tyler, crying.

"There there..." he says trying to comfort her. "All I know is Duncan, if alive, he won't be happy."

"We can't keep losing people like us..." I say.

Just then, a plane is seen hovering over head.

"Oh crap..." Chris says picking up his MP40.

"Time to fight!" Tyler says manning his Thompson as footsteps are heard all around.

And someone. Somewhere. Had just lost there life without anyone knowing.


	29. End Game

Total Drama Holocaust

Remember The Fallen

*1 hour before*

Trent's POV

Heather, suprisingly had stabbed herself.

"Are you insane?" I say looking at Heather.

She just looks at us with those cold eyes.

"Heh... heh..." she says.

Then she burts into an evil, insane laugh.

"!"

"What the fuck..." Duncan says looking at me.

"You don't get it!" she says taking out a pistol from her pocket. "I've always been the one everyone looked upon as power, but Cody, he was weak. I made him who he was! And I... loved him!"

"We know that." I say starting the car.

"So, killing your self is the awnser?" we say looking at her.

Heather loads a round into the gun. "You don't get it..." she says through the lifeless eyes.

"You're right, we really don't." I say looking at her.

After everything that's happened, she's going to kill her self? This is madness.

"Let me explain something to you..." Heather says looking at both of us. "I got everything I wanted. At a price." she says showing the scares all over her arms and legs. "I was a simple Asian who was adopted into a rich, military German family. I was a servant at first. I got whipped and beaten not only by my brothers, not only my dad, but even the maid of the house." she says chocking down tears. "One day, I ended up killing the family pet, and I blamed it on the older brother. He didn't get in trouble, he got complimented on how deep he got the blade into it's flesh, and they got a new pet. Then... dad said he was going to train me into the ultimate weapon and leader."

"H-how?" Duncan asks.

"The beatings got worse, but the worse they were, the less pain I felt. Now I don't feel pain. Most of my nerve endings are dead anyway." she says looking only at the gun. "I ended up becoming on of Germany's most respected leaders... but I'm a psychopath." she says now crying. "I'm insane. Now, I realize what an idiot I am." she says hitting her head against the car.

"It's not to late." I say getting her to stop.

Duncan looks at me confused.

"No person deserves to suffer like this, but I promise you, if you join us, everything will be okay. We will forgive you." I say to her calmly.

Heather fires the gun.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Right into the wall.

Heather throws the gun out of the car, and takes the knife out of her arm. She'll be fine. I wrap her arm and we start our drive.

"Oh, and as a token of thanks, here." Heather says revealing with her, she has Gwen.

"Is she okay?" Duncan asks.

"Out cold, yes, alive, definitely." Heather says smiling.

_What does it mean to forgive?_

_Let the enemy live?_

_Forgive those who have killed?_

_Kill the enemy who has destroyed everything you ever loved?_

_No._

_To forgive_

_Is to put aside what you believe in_

_To save a human life._

*1 hour later*

Duncan and Trent arrive with the car, where the bodies are found.

Duncan looks at the body that they think is Courtney's, and sighs. Bridgette, still crying over Geoff, hugs Duncan tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Bridgette says, her tears soaking into Duncan's shirt.

Trent and the rest watch on, while Gwen wakes up.

"You okay?" Trent asks.

"Confused, but fine." she says walking out of the car.

Duncan puts his head down, as a tear hits the ground.

"It's okay."

_What is it_

_To get revenge_

_For the common good?_

_There is no such thing_

_Revenge is revenge_

"I know how to end this." Heather says stepping out of the car.

Everyone raises there gun twoards her, any moment ready to fire.

"What's she doing here?" Tyler asks.

"Noah, check her injury out on her arm." Trent says. "She's with us."

"So, how do we end it?" Noah asks examining Heather's knife wound.

"We have to take out the leader of this whole operation, and my dad." Heather says sighing.

"And that is?" Tyler asks impatient.

_For the common good, you must put aside emotions_

_Feelings, anger, happiness, anything_

_For the common good_

_There is only one thing you must have prepared_

_Sacrafice_

"Chris."


	30. Evacuation

Total Drama Holocaust

Remember The Fallen

*1 hour before*

Trent's POV

Heather, suprisingly had stabbed herself.

"Are you insane?" I say looking at Heather.

She just looks at us with those cold eyes.

"Heh... heh..." she says.

Then she burts into an evil, insane laugh.

"!"

"What the fuck..." Duncan says looking at me.

"You don't get it!" she says taking out a pistol from her pocket. "I've always been the one everyone looked upon as power, but Cody, he was weak. I made him who he was! And I... loved him!"

"We know that." I say starting the car.

"So, killing your self is the awnser?" we say looking at her.

Heather loads a round into the gun. "You don't get it..." she says through the lifeless eyes.

"You're right, we really don't." I say looking at her.

After everything that's happened, she's going to kill her self? This is madness.

"As much as we'd love you dead" Duncan says trying to explain. "we'd much rather take you to a insane asylum."

"Let me explain something to you..." Heather says looking at both of us. "I got everything I wanted. At a price." she says showing the scares all over her arms and legs. "I was a simple Asian who was adopted into a rich, military based, German family. I was a servant at first. I got whipped and beaten not only by my brothers, not only my dad, but even the maid of the house." she says chocking down tears. "One day, I ended up killing the family pet, and I blamed it on the older brother. He didn't get in trouble, he got complimented on how deep he got the blade into it's flesh, and they got a new pet. Then... dad said he was going to train me into the ultimate weapon and leader."

"H-how?" Duncan asks.

"The beatings got worse, but the worse they were, the less pain I felt. Now I don't feel pain. Most of my nerve endings are dead anyway." she says looking only at the gun. "I ended up becoming on of Germany's most respected leaders... but I'm a psychopath." she says now crying. "I'm insane. Now, I realize what an idiot I am." she says hitting her head against the car.

"It's not to late." I say getting her to stop.

Duncan looks at me confused.

"No person deserves to suffer like this, but I promise you, if you join us, everything will be okay. We will forgive you." I say to her calmly.

Heather fires the gun.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Right into the wall.

Heather throws the gun out of the car, and takes the knife out of her arm.

"Really?" she says.

"You'll be fine."

I wrap her arm and we start our drive.

"Oh, and as a token of thanks, here." Heather says.

Underneath a Heather, lies the unconscious Gwen.

"Is she okay?" Duncan asks.

"Out cold, yes. Alive? Definitely." Heather says smiling.

_What does it mean to forgive?_

_Let the enemy live?_

_Forgive those who have killed?_

_Kill the enemy who has destroyed everything you ever loved?_

_No._

_To forgive_

_Is to put aside what you believe in_

_To save a human life._

*1 hour later*

Duncan and Trent arrive with the car, where the bodies are found.

Duncan looks at the body that they think is Courtney's, and sighs. Bridgette, still crying over Geoff, hugs Duncan tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Bridgette says, her tears soaking into Duncan's shirt.

Trent and the rest watch on, while Gwen wakes up.

"You okay?" Trent asks.

"Confused, but fine." she says walking out of the car.

Duncan puts his head down, as a tear hits the ground.

"It's okay."

_What is it_

_To get revenge_

_For the common good?_

_There is no such thing_

_Revenge is revenge_

"I know how to end this." Heather says stepping out of the car.

Everyone raises there gun twoards her, any moment ready to fire.

"What's she doing here?" Tyler asks.

"Noah, check her injury out on her arm." Trent says. "She's with us."

"What about me?" Duncan asks. "I'm injured too!"

"So, how do we end it?" Noah asks examining Heather's knife wound, ignoring Duncan.

"We have to take out the leader of this whole operation, and my dad." Heather says sighing.

"And that is?" Tyler asks impatient.

_For the common good, you must put aside emotions_

_Feelings, anger, happiness, anything_

_For the common good_

_There is only one thing you must have prepared_

_Sacrifice._

"Chris."

"Chris... McLean?" Bridgette says, trying to get a grip.

"Well, he is simply known as The Reich. He's never officially disclosed a name. He's Hitler's best secret operative. I didn't even know his name until I was among the ranks." Heather says trying to explain. "All along, your leader has been the man responsible for everything. You were his best fighters, the rest at your secret camp are no more then workers, women, and children."

"So, if you knew the whole time where are camp was, that has been there for 3 years, why were we never attacked?" Noah asks, obviously the one who would ask the most questions.

"Simple. You were never considered a threat." Heather says shrugging. "We we're much busy setting up death camps, taking France and other European countries, as well as fighting the Russian's. We did have plans to take out you guys, but the money went somewhere else. So Chris continued his operations from your base. Infact, most operations that your unit, this unit did, hurt the Jew's, and the allies, instead of helping them."

Tyler has a "what the fuck?" expression on his face.

A/N: Just imagine him when he saw Gwen and Duncan kiss.

"So, when we're we supposed to be taken out?" Trent says reloading his gun.

"Tonight." Heather says. "You were his best soldiers, and also his biggest threat. In exactly one hour, the operation will start. You we're soppoused to be killed by those land mines, all of you. But instead only 3 of you were.

"DJ, Geoff, and Courtney..." Duncan says raising a fist, while his injuries are examined by Noah.

"Infact" Heather "that explosion was soppoused to kill me too. I was soppoused to die tonight."

"You're own father was going to kill you?" Gwen asks.

"He's not my father, he's a monster." Heather says getting an MP40. "And tonight"

_The world will never be one_

_There will always be probloems_

_But find common ground_

_Find peace_

_Find freedom_

_Find the world_

_And the world is your's_

"We are taking this monster down!"


	31. New Perspective

Total Drama Holocaust

Remember The Fallen

A/N: I will miss this story. Part 1 of the finale

No one's POV

It ended tonight. For year's, Geoff, Bridgette, and Courtney had thought Chris was one of there best friends. When the war broke out, he helped protect them when they were wanted, and the Jews were being sent one for one. He had gotten Tyler, Noah, Trent, and Duncan into the possition as SS soldiers guarding the jews they were trying to break out. It made sense now... how he had got them the jobs. No one ever asked, or questioned Chris. That's how it had always been.

"Is she awake yet?" Trent says, look worried at the still out cold Gwen, who was laying on the cold floor of the Nazi marked armored car.

"Chill Trent, she'll be fine." Noah says still working on Duncan. "She has a pulse, she's only knocked out."

"Plus me, if she was dead, she'd be missing her head." Heather says licking her lips.

"Why are you here again, Ms. Kill my friends and my l-l-love..." Bridgette says suddenly becoming a mess, looking to Tyler for comfort.

Tyler, holding Bridgette, ask's Heather "What happened to Lindsay?"

Heather simply shrugs. "I think she moved to Nazi occupied France. She does love fashion."

Chris had miscalculated the American's being so close. He knew the Russian's weren't his problem, and he was right, but the American's completely through him off track. Heather had done all the dirty work for him, and he knew who he would have to kill, because he knew who wasn't loyal.

"DJ..." Trent says holding his dog tags.

Duncan, surprisingly didn't seemed very phased by Courtney's death.

"Duncan, are you heartless?" Noah asks.

"No, but I have to be to kill that two faced son of a bitch."

"This" Heather says loading up her Python "is for Cody."

"We gave her a gun?" Bridgette asks, shocked.

"You have any better ideas?" Duncan asks.

"Yeah, it's called NOT giving her a gun."

"I'm on your side now." Heather says calmly.

"We don't know that for sure." Tyler says uneasy.

"Like it or not, you NEED me for this to go well." Heather says calmly. "What's going to happen when all of you show up with guns? He's going to call you traitors and have you killed. If I can get him to confess what he's done, then you can easily have everyone side with you."

"I thought you we're soppoused to die as well." Trent says.

"Like I was supposed to know that. It was a freak accident I survived, and luck alone. I'll just be glad to be alive and glad to be with him!"

"Sounds like a plan." Duncan says chuckeling.

"You all are insane." Noah says wrapping up his medical supplies.

"I'm just down right psycho." Heather reassures everyone else.

-3 hours later-

As the armored Nazi marked car rolled into the lot, Chris walked out with a gun.

"Who's there?" He whispered, not trying to wake anyone up.

"It's me." Heather said jumping out of the car. "There all dead."

"Really?" Chris said putting down his gun.

"No, there all in the back of the car. I tricked them into thinking I was on there side. I love you daddy." Heather says hugging Chris.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tyler shouts from the back of the car.

"Traitors!" Chris shouts, as the other men living in the village run out. "Mutiny!"

"We are so fucked." Trent says face-palming.

A/N: Part 2 coming soon


End file.
